Ostensible
by Chaerring Trinity
Summary: A series of dictionary one-shots in which Hermione and Sirius pretend at having a relationship before realizing that ostensible things are often true
1. LicentiousInterlocking

_**Ostensible**_

Disclaimer: Don't own them I just like to play around and imagine what might have been.

Summary: A series of dictionary one-shots in which Hermione and Sirius pretend at having a relationship before realizing that ostensible things are often true

_Licentious- morally unrestrained_

Never would he have guessed that Hermione Granger would do something so unlawful…but he was glad she did.

She still couldn't believe she'd done it herself. The research was no problem and when it came right down to it the magic bit of it (tracking down Bill swearing him to secrecy and training as a curse breaker) wasn't the hard part either. The hard part was tossing the morals she'd managed to cling to during the war.

It had ended at Hogwarts just like it always seemed to need to. Most everyone (save the Death Eaters) got their happy ending. Harry was with Ginny and Ron with Luna while Neville somehow discovered a plant that was bringing his parents back to him when brewed properly. Teddy was almost a year old his bright blue hair a beacon that rivaled his mother's pink.

But something was missing.

She could see it in Harry and Remus's eyes, in Molly's guilt and Tonks's light sighs.

Sirius.

He was the missing piece. And being herself she planned to fix that so she began to research. She found a way but kept looking surely she wouldn't have to…?

But she found nothing else and though she resolved not to compromise herself or her morals in it, after Harry announced his engagement and said Ron and Remus were standing up with him something inside her screamed

_THIS IS WRONG! __**SIRIUS**__ SHOULD BE THERE!_

So soon she was outside Shell Cottage asking a surrogate older brother for aide. She would need the types of things he knew to accomplish her self set task.

It took two months for her to rob the Black graves. She sweated for it and bled not a little but the third month saw her sneaking back through those deserted corridors of the Ministry to the Veil. She froze a moment shaking in remembrance of the silver masks and that deadly wand pointed at her but she made it and soon was flooing to the Burrow successfully clutching his unaged, but living breathing body to her.

It wasn't until later that Bill confessed to him what she had done.

"Grave robbery? Assault? Breaking and entering, Hermione? Was I really worth all that?"

She looked at the teasing mirth in his face trying and failing to hide the seriousness of the question in his grey eyes.

She looked at Harry who finally had a father, Remus who had a brother, Tonks and Teddy blood family that wouldn't murder them on sight, and Molly's clear blue eyes.

Then she said, "Yes, and probably more."

_Interlocking- locking together, fitting_

Molly watched her friends and children as they arrived

Bill and Fleur flooed in cooing over an upset Victoire.

A very pregnant Tonks waddled in swatting at Remus's attempts to coddle her while Teddy rode his shoulders and played with his hair.

Fred and George landed in the yard on the heels of their fiancés Angelina Jones and Katie Bell.

Percy and Audrey stepped out of the fireplace. He was prattling on about new ministry regulations and blushed when she silenced him with a kiss.

Hermione apparated in alone making Molly's heart tug at the wince she made on surveying all the happy couples. It was a sad thought not to have her as a daughter-in-law but her breakup with Ron was the best for both of them proof of which her youngest son was drifting up the lane with Luna Lovegood.

Ginny and Harry came in swinging hands from the garden.

"Can I help with anything, Molly?"

It was Hermione asking, bless her soul.

"Oh yes, dear. I'm just moving everything to the table."

Arthur flooed in and kissed Molly lightly.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll finish."

Molly hesitated but complied at Hermione's urgings and just as she levitated the final dish to the table the fireplace flashed once more and Sirius stepped out. Molly figured she was the only one to notice Hermione's relief.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Bloody muggle police keep showing up in the damndest times."

"It's about time you got here Mr. Black." huffed Hermione.

"Ah. Miss Granger, I'm dreadfully sorry to leave you at the mercy of all the sappy couples. We unattached must stick together."

But as dinner progressed and Molly saw their glances and light touches, a hand on his arm, a brush of her hair by her neck, the way they gravitated toward each other, she decided that no one at her table really was single even if they didn't know it.

**AN: Well here goes my first published Harry Potter fic and first published multichaptered fic. YAY! Any way the other piece is written but not entirely typed and edited so it may be a little while before it's up but I'll do my best and as I'm sure you've felt or read before support is a great motivator. ;D Thanks Chaer**


	2. Rhapsodic

_**Ostensible**_

Disclaimer: Don't own them I just like to play around and imagine what might have been.

Summary: A series of dictionary one-shots in which Hermione and Sirius pretend at having a relationship before realizing that ostensible things are often true

_Rhapsodic- ecstatic_

She hadn't known what to think when he volunteered to help with the dishes a week ago at the last dinner. Perhaps like her he merely wished to escape the sea of happy couples? No, when he turned to face her with a look that even she could only describe as Marauder-ish she felt her heart jump and knew instinctively that he was trouble, but that was nothing new when she set eyes on Sirius Black.

"Oh don't look so worried, Hermione. I have a plan."

And that was exactly why she was afraid.

"A plan, Sirius?"

"Yes, but first are you secretly dating anyone?"

Her suspicions grew.

"No. Are you?"

He waved the question off.

"Not yet. I have a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"We could pretend to date each other."

She couldn't help it, she snorted.

"As if! Who would believe us?"

He looked offended.

"I'm not that old."

He scowled and she saw the escapee for a moment and not the dashing man that was her friend.

"I never said you were. In fact you're in your prime but that has nothing to do with anything."

"Then why do you think they won't believe us?"

"Because you're bloody Sirius Black, the auror that causes more domestic fights than solves them and I'm Hermione Granger the virginal prudish Unspeakable!"

He rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be that hard. Some well timed banter and light touches at the next Weasley Sunday dinner Molly will pick up on it; a 'hidden' kiss or two that Remus or one of the guys catch and the whole family will know. They'll be off our backs and we won't have to publicly announce anything. They'll respect our privacy and not say anything at the Ministry and we can say we're busy when someone hits on us."

"You really expect this to work."

"Yes. Then you can-"

"What if I actually want to date someone?"

"That's what I'm getting to. We can break up with the other at anytime with no hard feelings."

"Maybe…..but Sirius I won't be made a fool of even in a pretend relationship that no one knows about for sure. I won't accept excessive flirting or anything else of a similar nature behind my back."

"Never, my dear as long as you afford me the same courtesy. Do we have an accord?"

"I never should have showed you how to work my DVD player. Alright we can try. Shake on it?"

She held out her hand. That Maurauder-ish

"I have a better idea."

He swooped her against him and pressed his lips gently to hers.

"Seems to me like the sort of thing you seal with a kiss." He murmured.

So a week later they sat at Molly's table and ignored her sly smile and probing words.

**AN: Okay so I finished this short part that was how they got together but now the final bit might take a week or so because I haven't even started typing it. Sigh….. I hate typing but I love getting feedback and suggestions so I have to post and I'm going to try and put a lot of stuff up! I have so much written but none typed. Also I might take a request if it inspires me so if y'all have anything you're particularly craving or just want to challenge me I'd be glad to hear. Thanks to GoldenPeanuts and this-love-is-sirius for reviewing! See if you can put a name to the rather blatant movie allusion!**


	3. Ostensible

_**Ostensible**_

Disclaimer: Don't own them I just like to play around and imagine what might have been.

Summary: A series of dictionary one-shots in which Hermione and Sirius pretend at having a relationship before realizing that ostensible things are often true

_ostensible- seeming; apparent_

It seemed too easy for them to form a steady "relationship".

They caught breakfast or dinner together most days of the week and ate lunch whenever Sirius wasn't out on a case. Throw in a few bone melting kisses here or there (perhaps a little more than kissing) and they had no major problems.

Of course, they had their tiffs. The sexual tension wouldn't be so potent otherwise but they were just opposite enough to continually attract and held the same basic values to keep from murdering each other.

The subtle plan had worked quite well. A little too well in Hermione's opinion when she found Harry suddenly finishing lunch earlier than normal and heading back to his office or Molly subtly hinting at chores for two. Thanks to the no so subtle machinations of their friends and family they found themselves alone with each other more and more often (which led to the bone melting kisses and other things).

Then they screwed up, or got it right. They never could decide.

She wanted to blame him (specifically the way his sharp grey eyes raked over her form every time he saw her, the way his jeans hung low and he could make anything look sexy, or maybe the way he growled and covered her lips with his during a particularly heated debate) but the reason didn't matter because it was his fault.

He knew without a doubt that it was her fault (because really when a woman arched and moaned like that what was a man supposed to think? And then there was the way her hair cried out to be touched or she rattled off words he had to think to recognize in that heated husky voice…and in the middle of it all his name would roll out of those pretty little lips and he was gone dragging her in for a kiss).

In the end, though, it was poor unsuspecting Timothy Drappet that took the full force of the blame for exposing them to each other.

He was Arthur's subordinate, a nice enough man, but anxious and eager in a way that would put even Percy to shame (if Hermione was being complete honest she would also say that he was quite unattractive and awkward).

Hermione ventured up to the Ministry cafeteria for lunch hoping to catch Sirius and Harry if they weren't out on a case. She saw them and waved lightly before taking a place in line.

Unfortunately just as she moved towards their table with a salad and drink a clammy hand fastened on her elbow. She tensed (her defense training preparing her automatically for the worst) only to relax again as she turned to see a man she vaguely recognized.

"Ah…Mr….?"

"Drappet, but call me Tim please."

She smiled tightly as he still hadn't released her arm and ignored his invitation for informal address.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Drappet?"

He frowned but recovered quickly.

"Tim, please, Miss Granger. I was wondering if you might do me the honor of dining with me?"

He stepped forward his hand sliding far too familiarly up her arm and when she tried to retreat she hit a table. She was attempting to form a response when suddenly Sirius was there, her knight in well worn armor. She felt an unnatural relief and pleasure as his arm slid around her waist and he turned nearly the full force of the terrifying Black family glare on Drappet causing him to be the one to retreat.

"Good Afternoon, love, having a good day?"

Hermione went along with him unsure of he was revealing their "relationship" and merely playing best friend's godfather and protector.

"A decent day, I was looking for you. Do you have to go back to the office now?"

"No I've got time. Who's your friend?"

"Ah… Sirius Black Timothy Drappet, Mr. Drappet, Sirius Black, my…?" she looked to Sirius and he rolled his eyes so she finished. "my boyfriend.?"

Drappet blinked, then his face turned a brilliant red that really wasn't flattering.

"Oh. Dreadfully sorry to bother you Miss Granger." And he fled.

It was then that Hermione became aware of every eye and ear (some extendable) in the cafeteria trained on them.

Sirius leaned into her ear and whispered.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours."

They apparated away to his kitchen where Hermione promptly threw her hands in the air and began pacing.

"Bloody hell! What have we done?"

He watched her amusedly.

"I have an idea."

She whirled instantly, glaring at him.

"Oh no you don't Sirius Black! That's how we got into this mess in the first place!"

He smiled wryly and laid his hands gently, calmingly on her arms.

"Hear me out, love."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh alright, What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should stop pretending."

Indignation and pain flashed instantly in her eyes eyes.

"You're breaking up with me?!"

He blinked.

"If you'd like, but listen to me. I didn't say stop seeing each other I said stop pretending."

She gaped a bit before recovering.

"So you want to date …for real?" The hope in her eyes sealed whatever doubts he had away entirely.

"Yes. I'd like to."

"Really I'm not- I mean I'm just Harry's friend. I'm not particularly beautiful or sensual. I'm a prude and-"

He kissed her fiercely and soon her back was on the kitchen table and they were moaning as their clothed hips collided with each other.

"You're gorgeous Granger and anything but a prude when it comes to me."

She moaned her agreement and when their daughter ran up to them a few years later asking them to play "pretend" they exchanged a sly look and begged Molly to babysit.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow here it is! Sorry it took so long but I really hate typing… I will be posting an epilogue hopefully in a few minutes (once I get it typed). Thanks to ThenNowandAlways for inspiring type this up! Thanks also to phantomessena, teeteeswirls, and YeahYouWantToKnowMyName for reviewing!


	4. Precocious Epilouge

_Precocious- advanced for ones age_

Hermione knew her youngest child was smart and not just book smart like herself, but social savvy like her father as well. She also knew that Pliade (Addie to most) Black was just as headstrong and stubborn as both of her parents.

When she talked to polite acquaintances they called her daughter precocious and Hermione had to agree.

But it was still a surprise when during holiday break of her third year at Hogwarts Addie pulled her parents and Uncle Remy and Aunt Dora into the kitchen and made them sit at the table. Then she began pacing just as either of her parents was wont to do at times of stress.

Suddenly she stopped and faced them an odd fierce light in her eyes.

"How old are all of you? On second thought that doesn't matter. How many years are between you? Specifically between Uncle Remy and Aunt Dora and between Dad and Mum."

They sat back in their chairs and as if cued Remus and Sirius simultaneously ran a hand through their hair. Then Remus spoke.

"I am eleven years older than Dora."

Sirius opened his mouth to explain his complicated situation but was cut off by his daughter's delighted voice first.

"Oh thank you! That's marvelous! It means none of you can say no later based on age because you two are the same age and Mum is seven years younger than Aunt Dora."

Hermione frowned.

"Say no to what exactly?"

Surprising to all of them her normally composed and coolheaded daughter blushed before responding.

"Well I suppose I shoul give you heads up to get used to the idea…When I'm old enough I'm going to marry Teddy."

Normally they would dismiss something like this as a girl's crush but the look in Pliade Black's eyes was uncannily like that of Sirius's when he had said Peter Pettigrew was guilty and that fact had kept him sane. This look never changed when they asked her about her decision and after the third time they all believed her.

Idly Tonks wondered if she should warn her son.


End file.
